(1) Field of the invention
The invention refers to a device for smoothing out and pressing together the free projecting end extending over the filling material of filled sacks, said sacks comprising side walls which are inwardly folded and there being two movable pairs of fingers engaging in the sack in the plane of the opened sack or a plane being parallel to said plane as well as a plane being lateral to said plane, whereby said fingers of each of said pair of fingers are arranged at a distance in the transverse direction of the sack opening and two rods or knives are arranged, said rods or knives being movable against each other and are extendable from the outer side of the sack between the fingers of each pair of fingers engaging in the sack, and, if necessary, on both sides of a closable loading funnel of a sack filling station.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In presently known inventions the fingers of each pair of fingers, after engaging in the sack, are moved against the wall of the sack together, whereby both pairs of fingers are moved in directions running oppositely one to each other. Thus an extension of the projecting end of the filled sack occurs, whereinafter the knives are moved through the fingers causing the inward fold in both side walls to be produced.
Here, however, the disadvantage arises that the fingers of each pair of fingers in the transverse direction of the sack opening or in the direction of the side walls of the sack are arranged too closely to each other in order to ensure sufficiently strong folds in the side walls in the projecting end of the sack. Thus it can happen that a fold in the area extending into the folded side walls, in particular where wider sacks are concerned, is not smoothed out properly and during the subsequent pressing together of the front and back side of the projecting end of the sack crushing folds might occur, which cause considerable problems when closing the sacks, especially when the sacks are sown or sealed.